User blog:MovieReviews98/Top 5 Best P
Hello everybody! I'm back from my week long drama festival (And won Best Cameo), and after finishing up Day 7 of The P&F Hunger Games, I decided to do this little project. Now, some of these picks will be very controversial, but here are the rules: *Any episode, including the longer ones, are allowed, but the movie is not. *My opinion only. *If you don't like a choice, give a reason, don't just say "Your opinion sucks" or whatever. So, because I'm exhausted from a week of practicing and acting on stage, let's just begin. 5th Best: Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo A very well edited episode, very funny, smart, everything you could ask for. Also, it involves some DARK backstory, which is something you don't see all that often in the show. If I could find one thing wrong with it, it's that it made obsessive Phinbella and Ferbella shippers go WAY overboard with their predictions. But hey, it made a funny joke out of it, so good for them. 5th Worst: The Beak You will all hate me for putting this on there, but just hear me out. Out of all the P&F episodes, this one has the most flaws. The only reason it's #5 though is because it has some good things about it too. My main problem is the characters: Phineas is a spazz, Ferb is boring, Isabella is a token based on a token, etc. Also, the side-plots aren't well handled, the jokes are not very funny, except for the stapler joke, and the song is not good. It had a few good parts, like the action, the animation, and a few others, but overall, I just don't like the episode. 4th Best: Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together! You just gotta love this one. Brilliant songs, great story, awesome humor, nothing fails on this part. Well, besides the old season 1 cliches that I hate oh so dearly. Oh well, it's still an episode I want to see over and over again. 4th Worst: Perry Lays an Egg It had a few memorable moments, but the story is stupid, the side-plots are not done well, the only thing I kinda like is the characters are handled better than in most episodes, but that's about it. Even die-hard fans might have a tough time liking this one. 3rd Best: Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation So atmospheric with great songs, awesome hype, and a great pay off. The songs were good, and the Santa cameo was awesome. Filled with joy and fun, every age should enjoy this great classic of an episode. The biggest flaw though is that it never does explain if this takes place before or after the Summer that is featured in every other episode. Still, I love this episode, but it's sadly fading away after the premiere of #2 (Best) on this list. 3rd Worst: Nerdy Dancin' This is the best example of showing that Zac Moncrief was starting to run out of ideas. The side-plots suck the most in this episodes out of all of them, the story is weird, the execution is VERY lame, and if they wanted to do an episode with almost no Phineas in it, they should've went with a "Vanessassary Roughness" type story, but NO. It's just a pointless and boring episode. 2nd Best: Summer Belongs to You! So inspirational and with great songs and characters and humor, it really pushes what a P&F episode can be. Some people consider it overrated for being called one of the best episodes on the show, but heck, it's number 2 on my list! 2nd Worst: Isabella and the Temple of Sap You knew this was coming, EVERYONE knew this was coming, this was a failed attempt at bringing a crowd to support the later "Fireside Girls" spin-off coming up in about a year or so, but no one liked this episode for having dumb jokes, token characters, just nothing good coming from this episode, except backstory on a decent episode. The spin-off will suck if it goes like this. The Best: Magic Carpet Ride FLAME WAR SHIELDS UP! OK, I know what you're thinking; "You stoopid ideot u, no 1 liaks dat epasoad!" Well I DO, it fits so much creativity and fun into one episode, and it's the only one here that never got any hype before it was released, and that's kinda sad. Every character was fun and had some great moments, the song IS the best in an episode, the animation is well done, out of all the episodes, I can't think of one better handled and executed then this. Every side-plot was entertaining, Lawrence was the best he's been in an episode since #4 (Best) on this list, I will watch this episode every time it comes on TV. I love it that much. The Worst: Robot Rodeo Let me bring you back a year or two ago, whenever an episode of this show aired, I watched it on Youtube. Episodes like The Doof Side of the Moon and Wizard of Odd were episodes I couldn't wait to see, and they didn't disappoint. This episode I was kinda excited for, but I didn't think it would be an episode that would blow me away. After I watched it, this was my reaction: "That was the biggest waste of time I've ever seen", I'm not kidding. It's bland, it's annoying, it's stupid, no redeeming factors, and NO FUN. Thanks Jay Lender, you almost ruined the show for me, after you had some great episodes. 0/10, 0%, 0/10000000, The lowest score possible. Never shall I watch this episode again. Notable Good Omissions: Ladies and Gentlemen: Meet Max Modem!, Rollercoaster: The Musical, Wizard of Odd, The Chronicles of Meap, Elementry My Dear Stacy, Phineas and Ferb Get Busted, Don't Even Blink, Excaliferb, Tri-Stone Area. Notable Bad Omissions: Just Passing Through, At the Car Wash, Rollercoaster, The Lizard Whisperer, She's the Mayor, Last Train to Bustville. Episodes I Missed That You May Want to Be Here: Meapless in Seattle... And Perry the Actorpus. That's about it. Any picks you disagree with? Leave your picks down below! :D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog post